Classic Romance
by kokoichigo
Summary: a cinderella tale mixed with rurouni kenshin... kaoru's the servant and kenshin's the prince... but there's a twist... she's in love with soujiro and working for the pervert shishio... what will happen? read and review plz! OOCness
1. Chapter 1

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no cruel reviews please ^^" arigato!

Oh yea… I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)

-Chapter 1-

Kaoru woke up smiling, remembering the dream she had.

She was sitting by the riverside, humming quietly to herself while enjoying the fresh morning air. 

The forest around her was bustling. Animals were scurrying about, looking for a morning meal. Birds chirped in their nests, squirrels peeked out of their holes, and deer were wandering about, nibbling on the soft green grass beneath their feet.

The warm shone brightly on her face, and the breeze was light. It skittered lightly across her face and hands. She smiled lightly at the simple joy she was having right now.

She listened intently, and heard insects making small noises, squirrels nibbling on this and that, running about. A bird's wings fluttered for a moment, then followed by a few more flutters and it was silent again.

She heard footsteps and turned around, only to find the prince himself standing before her. Quickly, she rose up to curtsy for the prince.

_He had the most handsome eyes. They were a soft, gentle violet. His long red hair swayed gently in the wind. _

_As soon as she curtsied, the prince cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her face toward his own. _

_She felt her eyes close and her heart beat faster and faster as his face got closer. She took in a breath and she was so close to him that she could feel his warmth._

Kaoru was about to kiss the prince, only to find herself waken up by her step-mom. She opened her big stunning sapphire eyes as she sat up and looked about.

Kaoru frowned, but smiled once she got to look outside and see what a beautiful day it was. 

She lazily got up, only to quicken her step once she heard her step-mom's impatient voice. Still, she kept the smile on her face, determined not to have her step-mom ruin her day.

Her step-mom yelled for her to get up and start serving breakfast. 

She didn't want to get whipped again. She planned that that day she would go out and have fun since it was such a warm sunny day. The wind was blowing gently outside, and she figured it was one of those days perfect for swimming in the lake.

Of course she had to make an excuse so that her step-mom wouldn't suspect anything.

Gathering the food that the cook had already prepared, Kaoru walked into the dining room careful not to trip on the finely embroidered run beneath her.

Her step-mom frowned when she saw Kaoru. As usual, she threw a few dirty words at her.

"You good for nothing wench! Next time get up earlier or else you won't be getting a day's meal! And if I feel like it, maybe not even for a whole week," her step-mom said smugly.

Kaoru smiled in spite of the fact that she wanted to punch her. She knew that if she wanted to go out that day she would have to obey so she pasted a smile on her face and left the room.

Once out of her step-mom's sight she started cursing under her breath. Her step-mom rang the bell, telling her that she and her two daughters (Kaoru's step-sisters) were ready for the next meal.

Once again Kaoru pasted back that smile and gathered the food and went into the dining room once more. 

After she was done serving breakfast, she grabbed a roll from the kitchen and ran outside to meet her best friend Misao.

Misao was waiting for her by the bridge, already eating her own roll that she snagged.

When Kaoru finally got to Misao, she sat next to her starting to eat her own roll.

Kaoru took in a deep breath, relaxing in the warm rays of the sun. The breeze blew gently, and Kaoru closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the wind blow at her hair, causing it to sway slightly.

She sighed and looked at the house. It brought back so many memories.

_"Daddy! Mommy! Come play with me!" the little girl with bright blue eyes and black shoulder length hair called at two people inside a brick mansion. The little girl fell down onto the grass, breathing in deeply._

_It was one of those perfect days, and the little girl gleefully played around in the sun. She sat down next to the bridge to look at the mansion. _

_It was 5 stories high, windows in neat rows, each with the same curtains. Some windows were open with the curtains blowing out in the breeze._

_ Others were closed, sometimes revealing the room within, sometimes hiding it._

Kaoru opened her eyes, tears forming behind her eyes. She missed her mom and dad. 

_Her mom died when Kaoru was only a child, and her father died from illness._

_Before her father died though, he had married to a widower with two children, hoping that they could keep Kaoru company…_

Kaoru looked back at the house, which looked just like it did just a few years ago.

Misao noticed that Kaoru wasn't speaking, so she waved her hand in front of Kaoru's face while asking if she was ok.

Kaoru, just noticing Misao blinked back her tears and greeted Misao.

"Ohaiyo Misao." 

"Ohaiyo Kaoru!" answered Misao energetically.

Kaoru smiled. Misao was always energetic, and she always had these big child-like eyes, even though she was the same age as Kaoru. (Which was about 17)

They ate their rolls together as they chatted happily.

"I think I'm going to lie to my step-mom and go by the river today. Want to come Misao?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure! Why not? I mean, it sure is a beautiful day!" replied Misao.

"Yeah! It sure is… which reminds me of this dream I had. I was by the creek when the prince walked up behind me and then when I rose he was about to kiss me but then my step-mom interrupted me. And, my god Misao, he had the most gorgeous eyes! When I looked into them I practically melted!"

"Hehe… *giggles* well it sounds like you had a good night's sleep."

"Stop teasing Misao!"

"Alright, alright. I had a dream yesterday night too. But it was about Aoshi. *gets a dreamy look* He is so handsome! Too bad he's a Knight."

"Yeah, no use dreaming about those we can't have."

"Who knows Kaoru? I mean, the prince could have a ball and you could go and you two could fall in love. I mean, you're really pretty! A nice pale face, dark pink lips, jet black hair… Heck, you could pass for a princess!"

"Haha, that would be nice…" Kaoru said as she closed her eyes, getting lost in a daydream.

Just then she felt a rock pelt her head.

Kaoru gave a small yell and opened her eyes and looked around for the person who threw that rock.

Misao noticed Kaoru yelled and asked her what was wrong.

"Someone hit me in the head with a rock. Probably that stupid little obnoxious boy, Yahiko," explained Kaoru.

"Oh! I see him Kaoru! Behind that tree," pointed Misao.

She pointed at a small boy with dark messy hair, laughing behind the branches of the ancient weeping willow.

Kaoru thanked Misao and ran toward Yahiko.

He saw her and bolted for the basement, but tripped over some jagged rocks.

Kaoru smiled and stopped when she reached him, laughing.

"Haha! Serves you right you little brat!"

Yahiko glared at Kaoru and yelled, "I'm not little you old hag!"

Kaoru stopped laughing, and just as she was about to start to teach Yahiko a lesson she heard the cook yelling at her to come back inside.

"The mistress wants you to start your chores! Hurry before she gets even more angry!"

As soon as Kaoru heard her she bolted for the door, right after she threatened Yahiko to never do it again or else she'd tell Tae that he had a crush on her.

Yahiko gulped and blushed ferociously. "I DON'T LIKE HER BUSU!!!" Yahiko yelled as Kaoru ran full speed for the mansion. If it wasn't for the fact that her step-mom was calling her Kaoru would've immediately turned around and punched Yahiko but she didn't have the time.

When Kaoru reached the old brick mansion, she took in a sharp gasp, unable to believe what she saw…

To be continued…

Hehe… I know it's not very good but please tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything mean. Depending on the reviews I'll see if I'll continue the story. I hope you like it so far! ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
AN: THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! ^^ (Even though it was mostly friends. oh well. ^^) arigato everyone! XPP  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Kaoru stared blankly at what was in front of her. well; actually she basically gawked at what was in front of her, unable to control her reaction.  
  
If she had been holding everything she probably would have dropped it already, being in such a state of shock.  
  
Her eyes blue widened as she remembered what she forgot to do.  
  
She bowed her head quickly kept her position there, her eyes on the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, his Highness didn't notice her. He was busy talking to one of her stepsisters.  
  
Kaoru's stepsister, Megumi, was flirting shamelessly with the prince (Wish Kaoru's step-mom watching *and the reason she called Kaoru in was because she didn't want her outside causing a racket*). Batting her eyelashes and playing teasingly with her hair, she edge closer to the prince.  
  
The prince yawned and averted his gaze, staring at the tapestries bored. He also wanted to pull away from Megumi but she had held onto his arm tight.  
  
Megumi was starting to tighten her grip on his arm, but he couldn't stand it, so he decided to make up an excuse to get her away from him.  
  
"Well can you please show me your garden?" The prince asked.  
  
"Well," pouted Megumi, "Are you sure? I mean the garden is filled with insects and animals! It's disgusting."  
  
Just then, Kaoru's other sister, Tomoe, came slowly down the stairs dressed in a fancy white and blue kimono; which was covered with tiny little pink flowers.  
  
The Prince averted her gaze to her and froze.  
  
She's so beautiful thought the Prince, just like a goddess.  
  
He was lost in his thoughts as Tomoe was halfway through the stairs, careful not to step on her new kimono that she just bought yesterday at the market.  
  
She looked at the Prince blankly and greeted him with an, "Ohaiyo."  
  
The prince then remembered his manners and kicked himself mentally. He bowed, and then went over to Tomoe to help her down the stairs, leaving Megumi behind.  
  
Tomoe graciously accepted his arm and continued walking down.  
  
"Thank you, your Highness," smiled Tomoe as she bowed her head slightly, and lifted it again.  
  
"No need to call me Highness," said the Prince, "Pease call me Kenshin." (AN: His full name is Himura, Kenshin but I don't know how I could fit that in.)  
  
"Kenshin," Tomoe said, as if testing his name out on her tongue. "Very well, I will call you Kenshin if you shall call me Tomoe."  
  
"I would gladly call you Tomoe."  
  
Kenshin, realizing he was blushing, turned around, only to find Kaoru, still with her head bowed down in respect.  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru with her head bowed, and her jet-black hair falling elegantly over her shoulder.  
  
Just then, Kaoru looked up to see what was going on and he got a good look at her sharp sapphire eyes and her delicate, perfect face.  
  
But then, he caught sight of her rags, and turned his face back to Tomoe, his blush gone.  
  
Kaoru saw Kenshin looking at her (And she knew his name because she heard him tell Tomoe his name) and felt herself blush, but he looked away before he saw.  
  
Her mind went back to the part when his eyes met with hers, causing her to hold her breath as she saw his gorgeous eyes.  
  
Just like in the dream I had last night Kaoru thought, as she started to blush.  
  
When Kaoru's eyes landed on Tomoe's arm looped through Kenshin's.  
  
Suddenly she felt the overwhelming need to rip Tomoe's arm from Kenshin's, even though she didn't dare. She knew she would get whipped for that.  
  
What was just that I felt, looking at that servant girl? Kenshin thought, as he wondered about her. No matter, she is just a servant, no use of looking at her.  
  
He felt that he had to make a rude comment, for no reason, so he snapped, "What are you looking at rat? Get back to work and do what your master hired you to do. Now move it!"  
  
But no matter what Kenshin did, he couldn't get her out of his mind. so he decided to look at Tomoe instead.  
  
She looked up at him with curious brown eyes, wondering what Kenshin was thinking about.  
  
Just then, Kenshin asked Tomoe if she would like to join him for dinner that night, totally forgetting Megumi was there staring jealously at Tomoe.  
  
She always gets the good ones, Megumi thought, totally jealous of Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe accepted Kenshin's invitation as she blushed a bright pink on her pale face. Once Kenshin left, Megumi stormed up to her room and slammed her door, before Tomoe could speak another word.  
  
Kaoru was still standing there, saddened by the fact that she thought that brief moment his eyes were locked with hers meant nothing to him.  
  
She was sure that when they met each other's she felt a small spark emit from within her. but she guessed that that was probably her imagination.  
  
Turning away sadly to go do her chores, she practically crashed into Misao who was coming in to see what was going on.  
  
Quickly apologizing, Kaoru excused herself to go do her chores. She didn't know why, but she felt like crying.  
  
Why are you crying over a boy you don't know? I mean, he was a bit rude around Megumi and then his attitude changed when Tomoe showed up. Also, he called me a rat! Kaoru was getting mad, crying over such an obnoxious, rude, ignorant, self-centered, pig.  
  
Since she was getting mad, she started scrubbing the floor even harder and faster, causing her hands and knees to scream in protest.  
  
To be continued.  
  
^^" sorry no cliffhanger or something, but I couldn't think of anything. I hope you guys will like it ^^" 


	3. Chapter 3

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no FLAMES please ^^" arigato!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"  
  
Also, school is starting soon so I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. ^^" (And sorry about the short chapters)  
  
And most of all.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ *dances around* ( ^.^) ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
Oh yeah, questions will be answered at the bottom.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
When Kaoru finished scrubbing the floor, she looked down at her hands and knees and instantly regretted that she scrubbed the floor so hard.  
  
Her hands and knees had begun to sting and blood was starting to appear.  
  
Kaoru didn't want to have to redo the floor if she got blood on it, so she quickly rushed to the servant's bathroom, hoping to clean it up and treat it.  
  
She reached the smelly, dirty servant's bathroom and rummaged through the little door on the far side of the bathroom, hoping to find some slave and white cloth to put wrap around her wounds.  
  
Misao saw Kaoru rush to the bathroom so she followed her, worried that she might need some help.  
  
When Misao reached Kaoru, Misao saw her wounds and scolded her while asking her what happened.  
  
Kaoru told her everything, and afterwards Misao sighed at her carelessness.  
  
"Well, it can't be helped if the Prince is a stupid spoiled brat. He was born and raised that way to think lowly of servants," Misao stated, not meaning to cause Kaoru more pain.  
  
Kaoru looked as if she was about to cry. The Prince she always thought Kenshin would be would be like in those fairy tales. nice, handsome, strong, and brave.  
  
He was all of those except for the nice part.  
  
Then Kaoru kicked herself mentally. Who cared if the Prince was rude to her anyways, she wouldn't get the chance to know him anyhow.  
  
But she still couldn't get Kenshin from her mind.  
  
Then she sighed, remembering that she wanted to go swimming today by the lake.  
  
But due to her carelessness (her wounds), she wouldn't be able to, so she had to stay home instead.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At The Palace ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kenshin was in his room, putting on one of his best kimono. He was remembering the visit to Tomoe's house when he thought of the servant girl.  
  
For some reason, she always came up in his mind, no matter where he was.  
  
He realized that she had the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. just like sapphires he pondered, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Snapping out of it, he suddenly felt tired, and sighed as he lay down on his bed.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second or two, then opened them to look around him room with a bored expression.  
  
His bed was a comfy mattress with a plain blue bedspread and plain blue pillows with a blanket with an extraordinary design.  
  
He had poles coming up from each corner of the bed, holding up a big piece of fine silk. It fell down to the sides of the bed and was tied up to the poles that stuck up on the corners.  
  
His windows hung light blue silk tapestries, with an exquisite fancy design, imported from China.  
  
Up on his room hung paintings of famous samurai in poses, and a desk was under the big window opposite of the blue oak door.  
  
A small bookshelf was next to the desk, and the dresser on the opposite side.  
  
He had a small collection of swords in a special room located in the back of his closet. Daggers, swords, and the reversed blade sword, which he uses now.  
  
Kenshin stood up again, checking his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Making sure everything was perfect, he set off to pick Tomoe up for their date. Not knowing why though, he felt a small flicker of hope to see that servant girl again.  
  
Quickly, he shoved it from his mind, but it just kept coming back.  
  
Getting irritated, Kenshin decided to get to Tomoe's house quickly and leave fast enough so that he could focus on Tomoe and not see that servant girl.  
  
When Kenshin reached Tomoe's house in a carriage, he stepped out and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
While he waited, he looked about.  
  
A small lantern hung above his head, and there were two chairs and a small table next to him on the porch.  
  
There was a small bell that rang when the wind blew hung on the corner.  
  
As he put his hand up to knock again, Kaoru opened the door.  
  
Kaoru had just taken a bath, which was rare since she barely got free time to do so.  
  
Kenshin's eyes met hers, and he took in a sharp breath.  
  
Her eyes were bright as if she just got up, her wet hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned a little bit forward, and she had clean clothes on (even though they were still rags. -_______________- )  
  
A light smile touched her lips, and a small pink blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
He took in a breath and realized that she smelled lightly of Jasmine, and was about to close his eyes to a small slit and reach out to touch her soft face and pull her close but held back once he remembered what he was there for.  
  
Kaoru looked at the Prince. He is so handsome, she thought, while staring at him.  
  
His eyes caught hers and she was unable to breathe.  
  
His red hair was in a loose ponytail, and strands of wandering hair fell upon his face, almost covering his captivating violet eyes.  
  
He was dressed in a traditional kimono that was a tiny bit lighter purple than his eyes.  
  
It hung loosely until his waist, which had a white sash tied around his torso.  
  
A small smile played across his lips as he looked at her.  
  
It almost seemed as if he was about to reach out and touch her face, but...  
  
Her daydream look was broken by Kenshin snapping, "Well, what are you standing there for?! Hurry up and get Tomoe!"  
  
It broke her heart when she heard Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru turned quickly because she couldn't let Kenshin see her face. She was too upset, and if she did look at him she would probably break down and start crying.  
  
When Kaoru turned, she bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry-" started Kaoru but had stopped talking once she saw whom it was.  
  
It was her step-mom, and she was glaring down at Kaoru.  
  
"What are you walking around dazed for?!" She basically screamed. "Go get Tomoe you worthless busu baka!"  
  
Kaoru was angry. NOBODY called her a busu, much less a baka, even though it was her step-mom/master.  
  
Kaoru's anger took over, and she raised her hand to slap her step-mom when Misao stopped her.  
  
Misao looked at Kaoru with an expression that told Kaoru that she saw everything between her and the Prince.  
  
Kaoru's anger went down and she lowered her hand.  
  
Her step-mom snickered and turned her back on them, hearing footsteps coming from the flight of stairs.  
  
Tomoe had already come down, since she heard yelling downstairs.  
  
She saw Kenshin by the doorway with a smug look on his face as he watched Kaoru and her step-mom. (Which he thought was her master.)  
  
He was glad that the servant girl got in trouble. But in his heart he felt the need to help and protect her.  
  
When he saw Tomoe, all of those feelings got pushed back.  
  
He took in a little gasp as he saw Tomoe.  
  
She was in a petite baby blue kimono with a white sash. Little violets covered the blue part, and the white sash was plain.  
  
Tomoe pulled her hair back in a Chinese bun with two chopsticks in it.  
  
She smiled gently at Kenshin and made his way over.  
  
Kenshin grinned ear to ear as she took his arm and he helped her into his carriage and they left.  
  
Megumi watched both Tomoe and Kenshin with green eyes as she hmphed and went back to her room, thinking that Kenshin didn't deserve Tomoe, he deserved her.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At The Restaurant ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kenshin and Tomoe sat down across each other, each sitting on a comfortable cushion that was placed on an exquisite wood chair.  
  
He smiled at her from across the table, and she gently smiled back, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
She looked about the place, taking it all in.  
  
Tomoe has never been there before, even though she was very rich.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling and smiled, thinking that that was what she thought the ceiling would look like.  
  
It was covered by numerous paintings, all colorful and alive. Some paintings even had gold paint along the sides.  
  
She looked around the dining place, and saw that the windows were huge and that long tapestries of green and gold felt fell to the floor.  
  
Outside was the moon, but Tomoe frowned, because gray clouds that showed sign of a storm covered it.  
  
She had expected it to be a clear night, but it seemed as if fate was in her way.  
  
Gazing toward the kitchen, she noticed butlers/waiters were dressed in fine kimonos and served people in a quiet voice.  
  
I guess you could say that it's one of those really fancy restaurants and people speak in hushed voices.  
  
Tomoe was the kind of girl that fit into those places.  
  
She picked up the menu and scanned the list of food eagerly, but politely.  
  
Kenshin saw her and chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
I guess she's never been to one of these places, he thought, while looking at the menu himself.  
  
Kenshin decided on a eel with special sauce, jasmine rice in a separate bowl, and a small salad on the side.  
  
Tomoe, watching her weight, decided on just a small salad.  
  
Kenshin was disappointed; he had expected her to eat more.  
  
Then, he realized that they hadn't said a word to each other since they got to the restaurant, so he decided to start a conversation with some small talk.  
  
"Nice weather tonight, isn't it?" Kenshin asked, not even looking about the window, but instead trying to look into Tomoe's eyes.  
  
Tomoe gazed outside and smiled lightly.  
  
"Have you seen it yourself, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked gently.  
  
"Hmm?" Kenshin said, as he gazed outside the window. As he did, he kicked himself mentally.  
  
Outside was cold, and the wind was starting to blow hard.  
  
Dark grey clouds covered the entire sky, and it started to sprinkle lightly.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, the wind grew at an alarming rate and the rain started to pour down heavily.  
  
Though there was no thunder, people could see lightning outside.  
  
Because the wind was so strong, a tree fell over and crashed into a nearby window.  
  
Everyone screamed and tried to get out of the way as butlers ran to help those injured and started yelling, "CALL THE AMBULENCE! CALL THE POLICE!"  
  
Kenshin was starting to run away but then he noticed that Tomoe was lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
He ran up to her to make sure she was ok.  
  
She was on her side with her hair over her face, and a table crashed right next to her, barely missing.  
  
Kenshin ran even faster, and when he reached Tomoe, he flipped over the table and threw it to the side.  
  
His eyes shot to a light amber as people ran in front of him, desperate to get out, not caring for the maiden that lay on the floor.  
  
Just then, his eyes caught sight of something red. something red that was moving slowly. slowly. away from Tomoe.  
  
Without thinking, he yelled at everyone to get away and they all stepped back in fear.  
  
Kenshin picked Tomoe up without a moment's hesitation and lifted her up onto a nearby table.  
  
He turned her so that she lay on her back and Kenshin stared at what was in front of him, unable to take it in.  
  
Tomoe's new, blue kimono was stained by dark red blood that was slowly spreading across her waist as a large piece of glass stuck in her stomach, causing fatal damage.  
  
He sat down, the sounds of screams and yells tuning out of his mind as his mind went blank.  
  
Kenshin put his hands up to his face and stood up, causing the chair he was sitting on to fall over, while yelling "NO! NO! NO!!!!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Now I'm going to answer your questions.  
  
Most of you want me to write longer chapters, and I'll try.  
  
Akemi: Who's Yami?? @ . @  
  
Luli451: I don't know if Soujiro will make an appearance. I don't really have anything planned out and I write as I go along. I know I have the main story line but that's about it. Sorry.  
  
And. that's it. ^^" I know it's not many reviews with questions but I don't care.  
  
ARIGATO TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!~ and please r/r again. ^^ arigato! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
AN: THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! ^^  
  
Uh. I have a little problem with the fan fiction thing because it ALWAYS doesn't show the three little dot dot dots -____________- and so if there's just like a period in the middle of a sentence then it's probably dot dot dot. and also italics will be like ***blah blah blah***  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At Home ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kaoru felt that something was wrong, despite the fact that she wasn't getting a day's meal. She didn't even get to have dinner yet.  
  
Sighing, Kaoru fell upon her worn, musty, broken down futon and closed her eyes.  
  
Kaoru fell asleep in front of the fireplace; her thoughts jumbled and mixed up in her mind.  
  
But as sleep overtook her, her last thought was of Kenshin and the way his violet eyes looked at hers.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At The Hospital ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kenshin knew there was no hope for her as he awaited the doctor's news.  
  
He waited patiently anyways and prayed that she will be still alive.  
  
The doctor came out with his thick dorky glasses and his blood stained lab coat. His brown hair was damp from sweat and he had a sad look in his eyes.  
  
He was not used to losing patients.  
  
The doctor made his way up to Kenshin and told him the bad news slowly.  
  
Tomoe was dead.  
  
Kenshin looked away. Even though he barely knew Tomoe, he knew there was something special about her.  
  
Kenshin walked away without a word and made his way to his carriage blankly.  
  
He opened the door and helped himself in, all the while thinking about what had happened.  
  
Kenshin thought that it was only right that he told Tomoe's family personally, so he told the driver to go to her place.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At Home ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kaoru woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door.  
  
Grumbling about being woken up this late, Kaoru got up obediently and quietly and quickly rushed to the door before anybody would wake up.  
  
When Kaoru walked there, she saw that Misao was already at the door.  
  
***Thank you Misao!*** thought Kaoru.  
  
As Kaoru made her way groggily to the door, she rubbed her eyes and stood next to Misao only to stare at the visitor with her mouth slightly open in shock.  
  
Kaoru rubbed her eyes again as she listened at what Kenshin was telling Misao.  
  
She couldn't believe what Kenshin was saying. Kaoru ran from the door and across the polished floors toward her room. Her eyes were starting to tear up as she ran.  
  
Even though Tomoe had been kind of mean to Kaoru, Tomoe had been nice enough to sometimes calm her mother down before setting a very harsh punishment on Kaoru if she did something wrong.  
  
She rushed through her door and threw herself on the bed, not caring for all the sounds she made.  
  
Tomoe had died. . . and Kaoru just couldn't believe that. Kaoru shook her head on her dirty pillow as new tears came out.  
  
Kaoru heard footsteps coming toward her room so she sat up and tried to wipe away her salty tears with her bandaged hands.  
  
Still sniffling a little bit, Kaoru tried not to cry. She hated it when people died, it reminded her of her mother and father.  
  
At that thought, Kaoru started to cry uncontrollably while still sitting up. She cried in her hands, and she felt someone sit down next to her and pat her back.  
  
Kaoru wanted to be comforted so she leaned into them, begging for more comfort.  
  
Once Kaoru's head touched their shoulder she felt something shoot through her, kind of like. . . electricity.  
  
Surprised by that, Kaoru looked up, her cheeks damp from her tears and her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.  
  
Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wiped away her tears as she looked at her comforter.  
  
She pulled away once she noticed who it was.  
  
Kenshin was comforting her.  
  
He had no idea why, but once he saw Kaoru in distress he automatically sat by her and tried to comfort her.  
  
Misao stood by the doorway in shock. ***What had she seen the Prince just do?*** she wondered, staring blankly at what was in front of her.  
  
Kenshin's face was clouded with worry as he put his shoulder on Kaoru, and surprisingly, Kaoru leaned into him.  
  
When her head touched his shoulder he felt a jolt run through him, and amazingly enough, Kenshin managed to keep a straight face as if nothing happened.  
  
When Kaoru looked up, Kenshin looked into those sparkling blue eyes, still wet from tears.  
  
He noticed that they were a little bit puffy and was about to reach up and wipe the tears off her reddened cheeks when he realized what he was thinking of doing.  
  
But he couldn't help himself. He felt the urge to hold her in his arms once again, and was sad when Kaoru backed away.  
  
Once Kenshin realized what he felt the need to do. he stood up trying to resist his urges.  
  
Kenshin got up without another word and left the room, having Kaoru's wet eyes follow him out.  
  
He stopped at the door and turned his head slightly and said with no emotion, "Get over it."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Gomen nahsai *im not sure if that's how u spell it but o well* sorri everybody bout the short chapter. skewl started so I wont have a lot of time to work on the story. Oh yea I didn't answer one of your questions. I 4got who asked me but Kenshin will probably start to warm up to kaoru when he starts 2 get 2 kno her. so yea 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
AN: THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! ^^

Ack! I made it sound like Kenshin didn't care about Tomoe's death anymore… I didn't mean that if that's what you're thinking!!! ^^"

Oh yea, I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but Kenshin already has the crossed-shape scar on his left cheek.  ^^" see what a bad writer I am? Anyways… on with the story!  
  
**-Chapter 5-**  
  


Kaoru sat on her bed, stunned at what he had just said. She felt horrible and felt like crying all over again. _Get a hold of yourself Kaoru, he's nothing!_

As Kaoru got up from her bed, she calmed herself and stared daggers at Kenshin.

When Kenshin noticed Kaoru look at her, he felt his heart break, and all he wanted to do was apologize, but he couldn't.

Kaoru then rushed passed him to wake up Megumi and her step-mom. Other servants had woken up from the commotion and had come out of their rooms, only to stop in their tracks watching Kaoru go upstairs with the emotionless Kenshin.

Misao watched from the sidelines, torn that Kenshin would say such a thing.

Blinking back her tears, Kaoru quietly entered Megumi's clustered room.

Expensive clothes were scattered on the polished wooden floor. The window was open and a light breeze blew in, causing the silk pink curtains to move eerily.

Megumi, blinking her eyes due to the sudden light, sat up and rubbed her eyes wearily.

She automatically glared at the person who opened the door, expecting it to be Tomoe waiting by the door to tell her about her date with her beloved Kenshin.

Megumi was surprised to see Kaoru at the door, and immediately felt something was wrong. Trying to keep urgency from her voice, she snapped, "What do you want wench?"

Kaoru fumed silently. She didn't need to take Megumi's temper… nor Kenshin's. Restraining herself, Kaoru plainly stated, "The Prince is outside, and he has urgent news," as she walked out of the room leaving Megumi alone.

What was she talking about? That wench. Oh well, the Prince will brighten my mood…… hopefully.

Kaoru headed toward the grand oak doors at the end of the hall. She hesitantly knocked loudly on the door, dismissing the thoughts of what her stepmother would think.

She was too busy fuming over Kenshin and Megumi she didn't notice one of her step-mom's lady-in-waiting open the door slightly.

The lady-in-waiting whispered harshly, "What do you want? Miss is having her beauty sleep. It is best not to disturb her."

Kaoru said a little bit too loudly, "Well the Prince has urgent news for her. Please wake her up and inform her that the Prince is waiting downstairs and has to speak to her now."

She noticed the shadows move behind the lady-in-waiting, and out stepped her step-mom dressed in her silk (AN: I can't think of any other really soft and comfy fabric other than silk right now -___________-) nightgown, her hair pinned up and her face dreary.

"Tell the Prince I will be ready once I dress myself properly," yawned her stepmother. She was not going to act this way in front of the Prince."

Kaoru nodded her head slightly and headed back downstairs.

Kenshin was sitting down on one of the chairs, troubled thoughts raced across his mind. His eyes were closed as his mind replayed that night's scene over and over until he couldn't take it anymore.

He stood, knocking the wooden chair over, only to find Kaoru walking down the stairs in a bad mood.

Kenshin knew why, and decided not to push her any further.

Just then, Megumi raced down the stairs and yelled out in a sing-song voice, "Oh Ken-nii, so glad you could COME! But why this late? And isn't Tomoe with you?"

Kenshin looked away with guilt written all over his face. A tear slowly streaked down his cheek as he quickly wiped it away, not knowing why he was crying. He had only known her for a day.

Kenshin waited until the Mistress of the house had come down also so that he could tell them the horrible news together.

Once she had come down… Kenshin put it very plainly. "Tomoe had died because of the story tonight. She was stuck by a large piece of glass in her stomach. I'm terribly sorry."

He bowed his head low as a sign of respect.

Megumi fainted and had to be brought up to her room by a few of the butlers.

The Mistress only looked at Kenshin with cold, hard eyes. "Well, it can't be changed, now can it?" she merely stated.

Kenshin looked at her as if she was the devil, and his flicked to something amber colored for a second.

Kaoru gasped as she saw the flicker in Kenshin's eyes, wondering what that was.

She stared to stare more closely at the Prince, curious if it would happen again, but looked away once the Prince changed his view to Kaoru.

He knew she had been watching him, but he was too angry at her Mistress to care.

Kenshin turned back around and stared at the old kook and spat at her feet.

Kaoru gasped and she backed into the shadows with Misao, afraid of what might happen next, but all Kenshin did was turn around and storm out the door, and everything was silent.

The Mistress looked taken aback, but the stared at the spit and barked at one of the maids to clean it up.

Then she led herself toward her room while mumbling about beauty sleep, but all of them knew only too well that she would just sit in bed for a while and think about Tomoe.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At The Palace ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Kenshin was in a tantrum. He couldn't believe anybody could be that low!

The flame haired boy sighed in frustration, then flopped onto his bed, his head buried in his pillow. 

Deciding to forget about her, he decided on planning Tomoe's funeral instead.

He sat down and stayed there, his mind wandering off. _What if I just took her to another resturaunt? Or what if we sat at another table? This whole outcome would be different, and she would still be alive…_

Kenshin's bodyguards that were by his door was starting to wonder if something had happened to their master. 

It had been quiet a while since they had heard a sound, so they decided to peek in and take a look. Just to see it their master was OK.

At the sound of the creaking oak doors, Kenshin snapped out of his daydream and grabbed the sword next to him, ever so careful.

When he noticed that it was just his bodyguards, he nodded at them to let them know that he was ok. He guessed that he probably got lost in the daydream for quiet a while.

Kenshin's eyes suddenly started to feel heavy, so he quickly changed into his lavender silk sleepwear and slipped quietly into bed.

As he lay in bed, he couldn't go to sleep, even though he was tired. Too many things were on his mind… to many things had happened that day.

Closing his eyes and turning onto his stomach, he latched onto a pillow and hugged it for comfort.

A single tear fell down his cheek, and Kenshin let it fall.

Soon, sleep overtook him, and as he fell into restless slumber, two brown eyes were watching him…

To Be Continued…

^^" I didn't know how to end it and I'm really really really sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I just had to get it out or something and I figured out the problem to the "…" thing and all the italics and bold stuff so I want to try it out. Hehe…

Reviewers:

Thunder Sister: YAY! THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL IDEA!!!! I will use it! Hopefully… if I can find a way to fit it in somewhere… hehe… arigato!

SocrCuti12: No, the movie with Brandy in it is just a regular Cinderella story. Ever After has Drew Barrymore (I don't know how to spell her name ^^") in it – from Charlie's Angels – and it's a really really good movie so I suggest you watch it… if you want.

Yep… that's all the people who asked questions… ^^"… anyhow, I hope I can update soon ^^" I might not have the time… (just a warning! ^^") gomen if I don't update ^^"


	6. Chapter 6

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no cruel reviews please ^^" arigato!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
**-Chapter 6-**

Wind skittered across Kenshin's face, and he woke up with a start.

He looked across his room toward his open windows, with his silk curtains flapping outside in the rain.

Thunder boomed outside, somewhere nearby. Light flashed across the sky, and a man in black lay on the windowsill, crouched in a low position.

His dark brown eyes scanned the room, and then landed hungrily on Kenshin.

Without any warning, he jumped up and grabbed his sword in a flash, but Kenshin was quicker.

The red-haired boy pulled out a sword from underneath his pillow and countered the strange man's attack.

Kenshin noticed that the intruder was using a Katana, and that he around his mid 30s…

Anger grew in the man's eyes, and he pushed harder, trying to force Kenshin's own reversed blade sword to cut his own throat.

Kenshin noticed that man's plan, but pushed back with much force and let out a yell.

His bodyguards were outside, and they heard Kenshin's yell. They rushed in only find both Kenshin and the intruder breathing heavily, glaring at each other.

They each took out their own guns and aimed them at the intruder... unfortunately for them, he was too fast.

The brown-eyed man quickly ran for the window and jumped out.

Following him, Kenshin ran toward the window, hoping to catch him before he could run away.

When Kenshin leaned out the window, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Determined to find him, Kenshin leaped out of the window and onto a nearby tree, ignoring what his bodyguards were telling him.

Kenshin's eyes glowed to a deep amber as he scanned the floor and nearby trees.

Unsatisfied with his current view, Kenshin leaped from tree to tree, looking for the attacker.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find him… little did he know that they were following him from behind a bush.

Trying a different tactic, Kenshin sat on a tree, hidden from view. He sat, trying to listen for any clues of where that person might be.

He heard a rustle and turned his head sharply, only to find that it was one of the guards walking nearby.

Glaring at the unaware guard, Kenshin sat still… determined to find that person.

He sat there until dawn, while the attacker got away unnoticed when the guard became present.

Kenshin's eyes were bloodshot from the little restless sleep he got. Soon he was worried and sent out guards to look for the strange man… while kicking himself at why he didn't do it sooner.

Also, to add more to the worry, he was reminded of poor Tomoe's death, and was locked in his room for half the day, refusing to eat.

Since Kenshin was in his room for half the day, and without any new news of the intruder, he decided to look for him himself.

He took the plainest cloak he owned – which was far more extravagant than he hoped – and set off onto the market, hoping that he would have better luck than the baka guards.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At Home ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  


Kaoru was busy the whole day, trying to calm everyone down from the news of Tomoe's death. The only one that she didn't have to worry about was her step-mom.

Misao, Tae, and her twin sister, Sae, were busy in the kitchen with other slaves, doing the daily routine… but sniffling while at it.

The whole mansion was buzzing with the news and soon rumors began to spread.

Not being able to stand it, Kaoru decided to escape the madness and instead went off to the groceries to buy some food, hoping that the excuse was good enough.

Kaoru smiled silently to herself… she planned on going to the lake and take a dip before she returned.

Happier at the thought, Kaoru stepped lightly and her pace quickened on the way to the market. The sooner she'd get done, the sooner she'd be able to take a quick dip.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At The Market ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

"WAHH!!! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!" Kaoru yelled, wide-eyed at a lavender kimono. Her eyes widened as she felt it… it was made of the finest material! She didn't know what it was, but it felt so soft…

Her touch was light, and the seller smiled at the sight of her delight. Then he glared at the rags upon her and was about to shoo her away but then he felt that he would give her a little more time.

Kaoru gazed at the kimono… it was a really light purple – lavender – and it had small butterfly patterns scattered across the bottom. The sash across the middle was a pastel yellow, and small blue flowers were placed randomly on it.

Sighing, Kaoru thought that she would _never_ be able to afford something like that. Turning around, she finished buying the groceries.

Then giggling, Kaoru made her way toward the lake for the quick dip she promised herself.

**- - Flash back like thingy… back to Kenshin and his way to the market - -**

Kenshin decided to take a walk by the lake on the way to the market.

When he reached there, he sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of nature.

The birds were cautious around him, but still fluttered their wings occasionally. A nearby bush rustled and a small brown rabbit hopped out, cautious, then followed by another small white rabbit with a small patch of black on it's eye.

The lake made a gentle sound of water moving lightly and soothed Kenshin's troubled mind. He opened his eyes and laughed at the sight of the two rabbits playing gently with each other.

This was the first time Kenshin had laughed genuinely for quiet a while.

He smiled, finally being able to relax for a while and forget about Tomoe for a short period of time.

Kenshin totally forgot about the trip to the market and decided to stay by the peaceful lake instead.

Taking off his sandals, Kenshin sat down on the soft moss and put his feet in the water. Then he lay on his back and looked up at the sky and fell into a light slumber…

**- - End of flash back thingy and now it's 30 min after Kenshin fell asleep - -**

Kenshin woke up groggily to the sound of someone screaming.

He sat up quickly, only to find some girl in rags scream as she jumped into the water from the tree.

He laughed lightly to himself, she screamed for fun. It seemed as if she didn't notice him yet, so he decided to watch her until she _did_ notice him.

Kenshin stood up and lightly patted his kimono to get rid of some moss or grass that was clinging to him. He then got up and put on his sandals.

Silently, Kenshin stood against the tree and watched the girl enjoy her swim in the lake.

Kaoru sighed happily as she floated above the water with her arms spread out. She had hoped that she would be able to stay longer, but she only had a few more minutes before she had to get out and dry her rags somewhere.

She gazed up wearily at the sky and imagined what it would be like to be royal… she smiled, then closed her eyes… she took a deep breath, but all she got was water.

_WHAT WHAT'S HAPPENING?!_ Kaoru opened her eyes and saw the sunlight fading away as she struggled to get up and grab air. She had carelessly forgotten to take deep breaths to stay afloat.

She was so lost in her daydream that she didn't notice that she started to sink!

Her leg caught onto something and Kaoru looked down. It was a large piece of algae that grew at the bottom of the lake and Kaoru called out in the water "Help… me… ple…" She wasn't able to say anymore, for she had lost consciousness.

Kenshin saw the girl sinking and hoping that she could swim, he waited for a minute, but she didn't resurface. He then began to get worried and quickly dove into the water, hoping she was alive.

He heard someone call out a faint "Help…" But that was all he could hear.

Squinting, Kenshin swam as fast as he could and groped for a hand.

Suddenly feeling something warm, Kenshin tugged hard, and the algae around her ankle broke off.

Bringing her up to his chest, Kenshin swam up holding her securely in his arms and brought her up to the surface.

Quickly, he brought her to the shore and was too worried about her life that he didn't notice who it was.

He kneeled over her, not knowing what to do. Kenshin started to panic and looked around helplessly as if looking for someone. But of course, nobody was around.

Quickly, he listened to her heart to see if she was still alive. Her heart was still beating and he was a bit relieved. At least he still had a chance to save her.

He started pushing her chest, betting that water was in her lungs. After about 5 pushes, Kenshin hesitated a while losing hope. Suddenly he heard a coughing sound and turned around to face the girl's face.

Her blue eyes opened with fright as she coughed up water. She turned around slightly to get rid of the water.

She turned around, wondering who saved her.

Kaoru found Kenshin looking at her… his violet eyes clouded with worry. His red hair was soaking wet and water dripped down from the bottom of his soft locks. Kenshin's mouth was slightly agape and his clothes clung to him making him look totally irresistible.

He was kneeling over her, panting as he gazed into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes stared back in response, and her black hair was spread out on the moss and she was still panting hard.

Kenshin looked at her red lips and found her attractive.

He leaned over slightly as he leaned over and whispered "Kaoru…" not knowing what was coming over him…

Kenshin was falling for the servant girl…

To Be Continued…

GOMEN!!! I'm not good with love scenes… T . T … anyways, I know I didn't put a lot of stuff but I think I have to write short chapters from now on if you want me updating at least once a week ^^"… anyways, r/r please!!! Arigato!


	7. Chapter 7

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no cruel reviews please ^^" arigato!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
**-Chapter 7-**

Kenshin's soaking hair was dripping as he leaned closer to Kaoru's face. 

She shivered, her body cold from the wet clothes that clung tightly to her body. 

His face stopped an inch from hers and she could feel Kenshin's light breath tickle her face. 

She closed her eyes and trembled lightly. Kenshin wondered what was wrong and started to back off, sad that he couldn't be able to kiss her. 

Soon he felt warm hands wrap around him and he heard Kaoru tell him, "don't go…" She seemed shocked, still… from her near death encounter. 

One of her hands unconsciously let go of him and touched his face gently. She started crying and let go altogether. 

Backing off, Kaoru hid herself beneath the long stems of a weeping willow. Huddling in a tight ball, Kaoru began to sob lightly. 

Kenshin decided that she needed some time alone, so he waited for her. 

Just then, he heard rustling in the distance. 

He turned his head sharply but all he saw was nothing. 

Scanning the area, cautious and alert, Kenshin made his way around the bank. 

A flash of dark brown eyes came to his memory, and Kenshin gasped slightly. He remembered the guy from before. 

Wondering if it was Him, Kenshin dashed after the guy. Kenshin found him, and yelled, "Come out! Who are you and what do you want?!" while holding his sword steadily, ready for an attack.

A small boy came out with spiky hair and brown eyes. _It was just a boy_, thought Kenshin in relief. Kenshin sheathed his sword and knelt down. 

Laughing, Kenshin said, "You scared my half to death little guy. Now, what do you want and why were you sneaking behind the bushes like that?" 

The little boy fumed and glared at Kenshin. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!" 

Kaoru, hearing a familiar voice, crept slowly out of the tree to take a peek at what was going on. She stared bug-eyed at what was in front of her. 

Then she burst out laughing uncontrollably. Kaoru doubled over and was rolling around with laughter and tears started to sprout from her eyes. 

Yahiko had bonked with a small wooden bokken out of nowhere on Kenshin's head and he had no idea that Kenshin was the prince. 

Kenshin fell over with an, "Oro?" and a lump had formed on his head. 

Kenshin fell on the floor anime style and his eyes were in swirls. Yahiko stuck out his tongue and held his head proudly. 

Then he heard someone laughing and turned around, fuming. He noticed that it was Kaoru and that she was dying from laughter. 

Yahiko got even madder at this, because he thought that Kaoru was laughing at him, which she was. 

Kenshin was still on the floor barely managing to say, "Orooooooooooo…" when Yahiko made his way over to Kaoru, steaming mad and his hands balled in tight fists.

Yahiko made his way over, his face all red from his anger while Kaoru had stopped laughing, only to start laughing again when she was Yahiko's face.

Slowly, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. Yahiko was in front of Kaoru and was about to yell at her not to call her a kid again when Kaoru ran toward Kenshin giggling.

She knelt over Kenshin and – yes she was still giggling slightly – asked, "Hey, Ken-nii, are you alright?" (A/N: Yes… I know that only her little sisters call Kenshin that but I wanted to give Kenshin a nickname… so yea…)

Kenshin smiled at his new nickname and blushed slightly across his cheeks. Kaoru laughed at him again and helped Kenshin up.

When they were up, Kenshin was still a little dizzy and fell over again, but this time grabbing Kaoru with him.

She screamed a bit with her eyes wide, then started laughing like crazy again once they landed. (A/N: Yes I'm in a good mood today so I'm making her laugh a lot.)

Kaoru was on top of Kenshin and Kenshin blushed an even deeper shade of red. _I wonder if… KENSHIN! BAD BOY! NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS! _Kenshin shook his head slightly to get rid of those thoughts that won't be said and gazed at Kaoru.

His heart swelled with love for her as he gazed at Kaoru. Her laugh made him smile and the thoughts of the intruder last night left his head. All he wanted to do was be near her.

Kaoru then hugged Kenshin unconsciously, still giggling a bit, and buried her face in his chest.

"Oro?" Kenshin said quietly, not expecting the sudden gesture. Then his smiled grew even wider and he held Kaoru lightly in his arms.

Kaoru was imagining the time when she was a small little girl and her mother and father had taken her toward the park.

_Giggling, _(A/N: Yes… giggling again)_ the little girl with shoulder length black hair ran around the grass, her hair flowing gracefully behind her in a little ponytail._

_Her eyes glistened with joy and she gazed happily at the sky and twirled around in circles until she fell onto the soft green grass laughing wildly._

_Her parents stood under a tree, watching their little girl play with such joy under the bright clear sky that mid-afternoon._

_The little girl called out, "Daddy! Come roll down this hill with me!"_

_At first, the tall man with graying hair refused. But the woman next to him with waist length black hair giggled and urged him to go._

_Then he smiled and said, "Alright, my little princess. I shall roll down the hill with you. But only once…"_

_The little girl smiled happily and hugged her dad. "Arigato Daddy!" The little girl said brightly, her eyes shining up at her dad._

_He smiled at the little angel in front of him, and then was led to the highest hill in the park._

_The little girl rolled down first, hair getting twirled around her face and pieces of grass clung to her clothes and black hair._

_The old man laughed, then followed her, rolling down the hill. When he reached the bottom, the little girl laughed and clapped with joy as she watched her loving father lay on the ground laughing slightly._

_She was glad that she made her father laughed, then ran up to him and landed on top of him, hugging him with all her might. She dug her face into his chest lovingly._

_The man laughed and stood up slowly, and took her off his chest gently._

Kaoru smiled at the memory, and then noticed warm arms around her waist. Blushing ferociously, she stood up and backed off and hit the tree behind her. Then screamed a bit.

Yahiko stood by, watching them both. He laughed and pointed at Kaoru, calling her a baka busu. Kaoru heard him, and turned around as she rolled up the sleeves of her rags and chased after him.

The boy looked up just in time to see Kaoru lunge at him, but he was quick. He barely dodged her and Kaoru landed on the floor.

"Oomph…" Said the lump on the floor as Kaoru lay there, a bit dazed.

Yahiko laughed even harder at this and doubled over himself, gripping his stomach.

Kenshin stood by, watching those two. He wondered if they were siblings, and he felt a small bubble of love for those two. He heard something rustle behind him, and he looked back… just soon enough to see a flash of black.

The memory of last night flashed back to him in a second's time, and Kenshin crept off to follow the man.

Kaoru and Yahiko were still fighting and running about, so they didn't hear Kenshin leave. When Yahiko finally gave up, Kaoru looked around for Kenshin, breathing hard.

She scanned the area, but she didn't see him. Kaoru frowned, wondering if he was hiding somewhere. While Yahiko lay on the floor unconscious, (A/N: He's unconscious because Kaoru gave him a good beating with her bokken) Kaoru went off into the woods by the lake's edge to search for Kenshin, hoping he was only playing a game.

First though, she made sure Yahiko was well covered in case somebody came by.

Kaoru thought she saw a flash of red somewhere, so she neared that place, playfully calling out Kenshin's name.

Suddenly, Kaoru tripped over a root and screamed slightly. As she picked herself up, she felt hands encircle around her waist.

Thinking that it was Kenshin, Kaoru turned around and hugged him… only to find herself facing a boy about her age with brown hair, greenish – blue eyes, and a kind smile on his face.

Guess who it is…

To be continued…

HAHAHA… I didn't explain Soujiro very well... did I? Oh well, that's alright, since you all know it's Soujiro anyways because I just told you. And I didn't make Kaoru the way she would usually act… T . T  I didn't know how to write this chapter… o well that's alright. Arigato again to Thunder Sister for the wonderful idea of Soujiro!!!! Again, arigato for everyone who reviewed my story!! It gives me inspiration!!

Also, Thank you Jen for correcting me on Soujiro's eyes… hehe… Arigato!

**Reviews!!! XPP**


	8. Chapter 8

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no cruel reviews please ^^" arigato!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
**-Chapter 8-**

Kaoru blushed and pulled away, immediately bowing her head in apology.

The stranger laughed and smiled some more while putting his hand on Kaoru's shoulder temporarily. "It's ok," he said, "I don't mind at all."

Kaoru blushed to an even deeper shade of red and looked straight into the man's eyes.

They were an electric greenish – blue and Kaoru felt her heart go *bAdDuM… bAdDuM… bAdDuM…*

She tore her eyes away and looked down, embarrassed, and the guy laughed again. "My name is Soujiro. What's yours?"

Quietly, Kaoru stammered out, "K-K-Kamiya, Ka-Kaoru." She was reminded of her place as a servant, due to Soujiro's clothes, and she bowed her head lightly to show her respect.

Soujiro was wearing a fine shaniel _guy_ kimono thing (I don't know what it's called! Please help! It's the one that Kenshin wears in the anime show) that was just plain white.

His smile widened, and he let out a low chuckle. "No need to be so polite," he said quietly, "Nobody is around to see anyways. How about I take you back to my place and you can change…"

Soujiro had seen Kaoru's clothes and they were still quite damp. Kaoru blushed, and shook her head slightly.

"I am but a servant, unworthy of your company. My master expects me home… I must leave or else I am to be punished."

Kaoru walked away, remembering the way Soujiro's eyes had bored into hers. She shivered in part joy and part fear and made her way out.

Kenshin had been searching through the forest and had found nothing, when he saw Kaoru talking to a brown-haired boy.

He slowly crept behind a tree and watched them, his violet eyes turning into a deep, fierce amber. Kenshin didn't know why, but he was jealous of the boy.

He let out a low growl of dislike and watched Kaoru and the boy.

When Kaoru left, Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want Kaoru anywhere near that boy. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this boy… he was here for something…

He just knew it…

When Kaoru left, she picked up Yahiko and her groceries and made her way back, totally forgetting about Kenshin.

Kenshin however didn't forget about her…

_I can't feel anything for her… she's just a servant!_ He kept telling himself that, and after some time, he began to believe himself.

Smirking, he made his way back to the palace and prepared for Tomoe's funeral.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Few days later ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Tomoe's funeral was somber. Everybody was dressed in black and wept. Everyone thought of Tomoe as kind and gentle, and a lot of people showed up just to meet the prince.

Kaoru and Misao were disgusted at the girls who were crowded around Kenshin, trying to get his attention. They didn't even know Tomoe, but when they heard Kenshin would be there, they went shopping.

Soujiro was there too. Kaoru spotted him after the funeral, placing a single white rose on her grave. He knelt down and stared at it for some time.

Kaoru looked away, for it wasn't proper for a servant to look at someone of higher class.

She was sad, yes, but yet she was ecstatic that she saw Soujiro again. Kaoru watched him for a while, and when Soujiro turned around, Kaoru momentarily caught his eyes, and then she looked away, blushing.

Soujiro smiled and made his way over. _Oh my god! He's coming over!_ Thought Kaoru as she tried to make herself look busy.

She failed and dropped something and winced in embarrassment. Soujiro smiled even wider and picked it up for her.

Kaoru blushed, avoiding his eyes, and thanked him.

"No need…" Soujiro said quietly, trying to catch Kaoru's eyes.

She looked up at him and went red. He was so close to her!!

Kaoru could once again feel her heart beat as she felt drawn to him. He smiled slightly and leaned in closer.

Kenshin saw and felt something inside him spark as he made his way over.

Amber did flick in his eyes. When he was behind Soujiro, he coughed impatiently to get their attention.

Kaoru jumped and hit Soujiro's head. _Oh my god I hit him!!_ Thought Kaoru. She glared at whoever made her do that but jumped again when she saw that it was Kenshin.

She remembered her position and bowed her head down. Kenshin gazed at Soujiro and whispered something in his ear that made Soujiro whisk away.

Kaoru kept her head down until Kenshin left, and when he did she felt sad for some strange reason…

When Kaoru's stepmother told everyone to go home, Kaoru and the other servants walked home together.

They chatted somberly and was usually quiet as they trudged home remembering the very few times Tomoe was nice…

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At Home ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Kaoru was outside, trying to clean a rug unsuccessfully when Misao came running along.

"OOH MY GOD!! KAORU YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!" Misao screamed.

Thinking that something went wrong, Kaoru rushed up and asked what was the matter.

"Oh, nothing's the matter, except for the itsy bitsy tiny piece of information THAT THIS NOBLE WANTED TO BUY YOU!!!"

Kaoru gaped in amazement. That meant she had to move out of this house, possibly out of this town. She stiffened and shook her head. "I'll never leave this house Misao… it was my parents and they loved it… and I do too. It's the only memory I'll ever have of my parents."

Misao understood. She nodded her head and ran off to tell her step-mom of her answer.

After a while, Misao came back, panting. She stood by Kaoru, catching her breath. After she did, she told Kaoru, "You're step-mom said that you have to go, but before that you have to go to finishing school for some odd reason."

Kaoru looked away sadly toward the house. Memories flooded her brain as she suddenly felt her knees go weak as she leaned onto Misao for support.

Thinking, Kaoru thought a way out of this situation. Misao looked at her and helped Kaoru stand by herself.

As soon as she did, Kaoru smiled… she had just thought of a way out of this!

To Be Continued… 

**ACK!!** Gomen for the short chapter guys!!! And it sucked too! But I promise the next one will be longer _and_ MUCH better! ^^" I'll probably update soon… although you don't have to… please…

**Review!! XPP arigato**


	9. Chapter 9

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no cruel reviews please ^^" arigato!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"

BWAHAHAHA BASICALLY ALL OF YOU THINK IT'S SOUJIRO!! But its _not…_  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  


Oh yeah, I'll most likely include Aoshi and Misao, but right now it's mainly about Kenshin and Kaoru… they'll be involved later on in the story… you'll see.

By the way, what's the difference between K/K and K/S?? Someone please tell me! I'm confused.

  
**-Chapter 9-**

Kaoru lay in her bed; her black hair in disarray and her blue eyes sparkled with tears. Her dirty old piece of rag called a blanket covered most of her, but most of her legs stuck out.

Her tear-stained cheek was red and her eyes were puffy. Closing her eyes, she remembered her 6th birthday. The best one she remembered.

_She was playing with the servants since there were no kids her age on the block. Misao ran around with her, both picking delicate little pink and blue flowers and weaved them into little make believe crowns._

_They played princess and ogre for 2 hours, and then went inside the mansion to retire._

_Both went into the kitchen and watched curiously at the cook, who was baking a 6 layer chocolate cake._

_Misao and her argued over who got to lick the spoon for the frosting, but it ended with Kaoru licking the spoon and Misao licking the bowl._

_Misao's face was covered with soft brown sweet frosting and Kaoru's mouth was smeared with it._

_They both smiled and washed their faces._

_Then it was time for the party…_

_Her mom brought out a midnight blue kimono with a bright white sash around it._

_The material was satin and tiny little pink flowers dotted the bottom and the sleeves._

_It fit her perfectly, and her little face was red from excitement. Her black hair was tied up in a high little ponytail with a blue sash… her favorite._

_The party was a blast… the cake was delicious, and everybody was happy…_

Kaoru smiled at the memory, remembering it perfectly.

Back then she wasn't a servant, she wasn't an object that could be handed and traded from person to person.

Wiping away her tears, Kaoru told herself that she was stronger than this. It's not like the house was going to be torn down, and Misao was going with her to the new man's house.

She had heard that he wasn't the kindest of all men, and he had just returned from the hospital due to a recent fire in his house.

Some of his servants had become stuck and burned down with the house, their bones turned into ashes and never found.

So he was looking for replacements, and all of them had to be prepared to do whatever he wanted. Sing, set the table or eat with him, entertain him in some way, sew something… that's why he was sending them to finishing school.

So that they could do his every single bidding _perfectly…_

Kaoru was to be brought over the day after tomorrow and so she only had a day left to say goodbye to everyone, plus the usual load of work.

Thinking about her new life ahead, she tried to be optimistic as she drifted off into sleep… 

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ Tomorrow ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Rushing through her chores, Kaoru made sure she did everything before saying goodbye to everyone. Thank god that Misao was going with her.

The saying goodbye was hard… Tae, Sae, and everybody else were trying hard not to cry as they hugged them one last time in their warm embrace.

Trying to smile, they remembered the old times… the happy times.

Confident, Kaoru turned away and was about to leave, but a voice stopped her.

Kaoru, curious, turned around and saw Megumi standing there, her elegant dark green hair flowing behind her back and she was dressed in a lighter green kimono with white Sakura blossoms scattered.

Megumi walked up to Kaoru, and gave her a watery smile. Smiling, she gave Kaoru a light hug and said, "Goodbye… step-sister…"

This gently touched Kaoru… Megumi had never once agreed that they were stepsisters… yet, right here she's standing here calling her exactly that.

Smiling back, Kaoru hugged her gently, trying not to get Megumi's kimono dirty by her rags.

A whip sounded outside as Kaoru and Megumi let go and smiled at each other. They would both remember that moment.

Kaoru rushed outside into the slave cart where Misao was already waiting for her and waved goodbye to everyone.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At Finishing School ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

The trip was rocky and rough, leaving bruises on Kaoru and Misao.

A man came out and told them to get off. His hands were black and greasy, his dirty face and hair were covered with a mask.

He rushed them inside a big house, and Misao and Kaoru scurried inside.

When they got in, the stood in awe, feeling ashamed that their dirty rough feet were touching the cool, polished marble beneath them.

They were in the finishing school, and it was beyond beautiful.

The ceiling was beyond beautiful… it had gold paint on the rims of the huge dome and had stained glass windows above that had come from America.

A staircase curved up to meet the second floor, and could overlook the first one.

Kaoru bet that there were more staircases to climb after that one.

The rail was an elegant black with twisted designs and a soft white carpet.

A chandelier was above them that had also been shipped from America.

Standing proudly in front of them was to be their teacher.

"Good day," she said curtsying. 

"You are here to be taught for Shishio-sama… I am to be your teacher for the next month and we shall be practicing embroidery, singing, curtsying, and many other qualities one proper girl shall have…

"Even though you are _servants…"_ She purposely said 'servants' with a look on her face of disgust.

She turned her back and was about to leave when Kaoru called out, "What's you're name?"

The teacher turned back around and stared coldly at Kaoru.

"Yumi…"

**To Be Continued…**

HAHAHA… you all thought it was Soujiro that was going to buy Kaoru… _wrong_ XPP… hehe… anyways, one of you asked if it was a k/k fic or a k/s fic. ^^" I don't know the difference so I can't answer you.

Oh yea… sorry guys! It wasn't longer _or_ better… T . T gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!!

Anyways… nonetheless…

**Review!!! XPP**


	10. Chapter 10

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no cruel reviews please ^^" arigato!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
**-Chapter 10-**

Yumi's cold gaze swept over Kaoru and the rest, causing chills to run through the small group of servants.

Then Yumi turned back around and led them all toward a big room with a low ceiling.

The walls were covered with mirrors, except for the far side of the wall, where a tall wardrobe stood.

The floor was of polished wood, and the lanterns hanging above on the ceiling lighted the room. Thought the lanterns were not to low.

An eerie glow slipped over the room as Yumi lighted the candles, and then she headed toward the wardrobe.

She opened it to reveal Yukatas, all were white with pink flowers and a plain yellow sash in the middle.

Then she handed it out to all the gaping servants.

Kaoru touched hers lightly, afraid that it might be dirtied by her rough hands.

The Yukata was smooth against her skin, and she decided that it must be satin. She held the Yuakta against her slim figure, and guessed that it should fit just right.

Misao was next to her, jumping with delight from the Yukata in her hand. Guessing that they were for them to wear. She was right.

Yumi then smiled, relaxing a bit. "Those Yukatas are for yourself, and yourself only. You will be given a clean one every morning next to your beds, and when you find your room later on tonight you will find a nightgown on your assigned beds. You are to put on your Yukatas in the next room and come back to this one to fix whatever needed."

Just as Kaoru touched her tangled, dirty black hair, Yumi noted, "Showers are connected to the dressing rooms, and towels will await in there." She pointed with her thumb to the right. "Now get going." She said, smiling.

Kaoru bowed, and so did everyone else, all saying "Hai!" at the same time.

Kaoru held the Yukata delicately in her hand as she and Misao rushed toward the room to wash up. Others first went to try on their Yukatas, and so the bathroom wasn't very crowded.

Expecting for the bathroom to be the same as back home, Kaoru pushed into the bathroom, only to find it breathtaking.

The floor was made of marble tiles and there were wooden stalls for their own privacy. Kaoru went into a stall next to Misao's and found that they were showers, and that in the stall the floor was lowered so no water could run out.

Kaoru undressed and hung her rags on top of the stall door and turned on the hot water, letting it slip over her body and hair.

She saw that there was shampoo in a little container and washed her hair quickly.

Steam rose up as Kaoru massaged the shampoo into her scalp and hair. _It feels so good…_ she thought. She hadn't taken a shower since the last time Kenshin came. _And it's so clean here, unlike home…_ she thought.

Then she saddened. _That's right… this is my home now. I won't be able to see my real home anymore._

A single tear came down her cheek, but was unnoticeable because it blended in with the water the she ran against her face.

Quickly, she turned off the water and went into another room next to it, connecting to the stall, which was the dressing room.

She grabbed her rags and her Yukata into the dressing room.

Kaoru quickly and quietly dried herself off and with another towel, wrapped her soaking hair in it.

Then she dressed herself in the Yukata, feeling the smooth, cold material slip over her clean body.

She had a little trouble at first, because she didn't know how to put it on, but she managed after a few minutes.

Kaoru stepped out and went back to the starting room. Misao hadn't finished dressing yet, so she wasn't in there. Yumi had left, and all that were there was just a few other servants.

They all turned their heads to look at her, then smiled at how pretty she was in her Yuakta. Though they were all jealous, they praised her beauty.

Kaoru blushed at the attention, and led herself to stand in front of the mirror. The towel around her head had been taken off before she left for the other room, and so her black tresses fell upon her shoulders and back.

Her breath got caught in her throat. The Yukata hugged her body just right, and her black hair contrasted it, making it even more beautiful.

She turned around a few times to look at her image, and smiled shyly.

She liked her new image. _I wonder what Kenshin would say if he saw me like this._ Then she shook her head. _Where did that come from??? I should be thinking about Soujiro._

Smiling, she remembered Soujiro's smile and it warmed her heart. Then she thought with a scowl, _why did he run off without any explanation?!_ With a 'hmph', she thought about it for a while, and then decided that there must be a reasonable explanation.

Just then, Misao came in and joined her, twirling around with happiness about her Yukata.

Just as Misao was about to compliment Kaoru, a man that was heavily bandaged came in with the help of Yumi.

He gazed around for a few moments, and Kaoru with the others stood silent.

Then, with a deep husky voice, he told them, "I will be your new master…"

**To Be Continued…**

Gomen for the short chappie! And this will be a k/k fic! XPP

**Now Review!!! XDD**


	11. Chapter 11

AN (Author's Note): This is my first time writing a story so no cruel reviews please ^^" arigato!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
**-Chapter 11-**

His gaze swept the room and landed on Kaoru.

Everybody stood still and stared at him, but Kaoru uncomfortably shifted her weight and looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

He made her feel uncomfortable… like he was disrobing her with his eyes.

She just shivered at the nasty thought.

Shishio tore his gaze from her and limped away with the help of Yumi.

Misao stood by Kaoru, staring at the spot Shishio was just in.

"God… isn't he scary Kaoru?" she looked at her, but Kaoru just shivered in response.

Misao shrugged and turned her attention back to the mirror. She twirled around to get a good look at herself, and then clapped in joy.

Kaoru turned her attention to Misao and laughed. Then complimented on how good she looked.

Misao giggled and noted that Kaoru looked stunning.

As they were both laughing at each other, Yumi came back in.

By the look on her face, they both quieted down. Everyone looked at her, and the remaining people scurried in.

Without a word, Yumi left, signaling them to follow her.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At the Palace ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Kenshin paced his royal room heavily.

He felt as if something was wrong… something shifted that wasn't supposed to.

Sighing, he sat down by the open window, letting the cool breeze calm him.

It was evening, and the sun was setting below the horizon.

There were a few wispy clouds that hung in the paling night sky. The pastel pink horizon mixed gently with the darkening color of blue.

Letting the feeling of laziness drift over him, Kenshin fell asleep by the windowsill, letting the curtains gently coax him into a deep slumber.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ A few hours later ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

There was a light creak on the polished wooden floors, and Kenshin stirred.

Silence swept the room for a few minutes, then a shadowy figure swept across the floor lightly, careful not to make any sound.

The open window let in a cold breeze, waking Kenshin up.

He yawned lazily and stumbled over to his bed, unaware of the intruder.

A stupid bodyguard lay nearby, snoring lightly. The other bodyguard stood half awake, leaning against the tall dresser.

Their swords hung uselessly against their sides as the man made his way over to Kenshin and took out his sword.

To Be Continued… 

Lolz… that wuz a REALLY REALLY short chapter and I'm sorri guyz! ^^" I'll update soon and I like cliffies so I stopped there… lol XPP

Review Please!!! 

**Click Click! Goes the mouse.**


	12. Chapter 12

AN (Author's Note): Thanks to All those who reviewed!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
**-Chapter 12-**

The moonlight hit off the sword and shone on Kenshin's face.

Instantly alert, Kenshin opens his eyes as soon as the man sheathed his sword.

Grabbing the sword under his pillow quietly, he lays still and breathes regularly pretending to be asleep while adjusting to the darkness.

When he could make out the stupid guards, Kenshin turned around casually as if flipping in his sleep for a better view of his room.

He listened for any sound, but only heard the snoring of the guards.

But he couldn't hear anything else.

Thinking it was his imagination; Kenshin sat up in his bed casually, and found nobody there but the sleeping guards.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At the Finishing School ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Shishio, her new master, was off her mind, and Kaoru paid attention to Yumi, who was giving a tour around the whole mansion training school.

When they reached upstairs, Yumi said, "I have assigned all of you rooms, and each room has a name. Your roommates are going to be your 'group' and so your courses will be separate from other 'groups'. Understand?"

Yumi was as icy as every, but she still smiled a little.

All the servants, including Kaoru, nodded their head nervously.

Kaoru prayed that Misao would be in her 'group'. She didn't know what she would do if she was stuck with a bunch of people that she didn't know.

Yumi had already started calling off names, and the group in the hallway was getting smaller as they moved along.

Finally, Kaoru heard her name. She looked wistfully at Misao as she left toward her room.

Misao frowned and her usually bright blue eyes dulled in disappointment.

Yumi didn't look up at Kaoru as she passed, but continued reading off names.

"Mika, Kalla, Misao, and Dee."

Misao rushed into the room to catch up with Kaoru and threw a grateful glance toward Yumi, though she didn't see it.

_Looks like Yumi isn't as cold as we thought…_ thought Misao.

As Kaoru stepped into the room, she felt hands tugging on her Yukata. She turned around and saw Misao.

Kaoru smiled and hugged Misao, glad for the grouping arrangements.

Misao hugged back, and when the released each other, they looked about the room.

The room was flushed with light purple – lavender –, and even the curtains, the beds, bedspreads, blankets, chairs, carpet, and lamps, were lavender. 

Except for the white dresser under the window, the white tables next to the beds, up against the wall, holding lamps, the windowsill, and the pillows.

Kaoru and Misao moved forward, so that they wouldn't block the others.

Kalla and Mika looked down at Kaoru and Misao as they passed, but Dee shyly smiled.

Kaoru decided she liked this girl, and said hi.

Dee smiled even more and said hi back.

"I think we're going to be great friends!!" said Misao happily.

Kaoru laughed and Dee giggled.

They started small talk as they went toward their beds, which already had their bag(s) that held their few possessions on them.

Kaoru, Misao, and Dee had their beds next to each other, Misao in the middle.

The kept on talking as they brought out whatever needed items. Dee took out a small angel statue and set it on the table next to her bed.

Kaoru and Misao stared curiously at it. Dee just smiled at it, and continued packing.

The angel was obviously from America, due to it's clothes and blonde hair, but it was still beautiful.

Its wing's were spread out a bit, and were painted light blue. The robes were white and pink, while its hair was strawberry blonde with blue eyes, and the whole model was covered with glitter that caught the light.

"What's that?" asked Misao, eager to know.

If Kaoru were next to Misao, she would have nudged her.

But Kaoru just looked questioningly at Dee also.

Dee looked up from her packing and back at the angel, and quietly said, "It was from my mother…"

And she stared at it for a minute or two, until they were interrupted.

A servant had come in telling them politely that it was time for dinner.

At the mention of dinner, Kaoru's stomach grumbled and she thanked the servant, feeling sorry for her.

Mika and Kalla made their way out of the room, and Misao, Kaoru, and Dee went out giggling.

To Be Continued… 

Yes ^^" I know, it's a short chapter _and_ I haven't updated in a long time. I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but I have writer's block, and comments, suggestions, and flames are welcome. They'll just make this story better! And I'll definitely try to update sooner.

Thanks to all that reviewed last time!!! XDD They're a real inspiration.

So Click that Button!! 


	13. Chapter 13

AN (Author's Note): Thanks to ALLLL who reviewed!!!!!!! Especially **Crystal Renee**!!!!! I will use the idea! Thank you so much!  
  
Oh yea. I'm not very good with dialogue so I'm sorry! ^^"

I plan to make this chapter longer since most of you are asking for that. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
**-Chapter 13-**

Dinner ended, and Kaoru, Misao, and Dee had time to wander about the mansion, getting familiar with the territory. The next day, they will begin the 'training'.

Dee had a very fair complexion, and had a slight tan that matched well with her chocolate eyes. Her dark brown hair flowed freely down her back until her waist, and was slender and kind looking. She was gentle, and spoke in a soft voice and politely, which reminded Kaoru of Tomoe, her older stepsister.

Misao, usually chatty, stayed quiet, listening to Dee's soft voice talk about her background. As Kaoru, Misao, and Dee walked through the vast garden behind the mansion, Dee talked about her family. "My family… had left…" said Dee, with a sad tint in her voice. She continued. "I never knew my real parents that well. They had died in a fire when I was 9 and so the only home I had was the forest until a man picked me up, since my home had burned down."

Dee looked away, and Kaoru noticed that she didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't press the subject any further. Misao got Dee's hint also, and so she sat down under a big tree, and Kaoru and Dee followed. They all sat in silence for a while, thinking their own thoughts.

Kaoru's mind wandered off to Kenshin and his cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Her own hand unconsciously lifted up and touched her own left cheek as Misao waved her hand in front of Kaoru's face.

She snapped out of her daze and stared blankly at Misao. "Do you want to go back inside?" asked Misao, partly yawning. Nodding, Kaoru got up and patted her Yukata, getting off the grass that clung to her new Yukata. They made their way inside and let the day pass.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At the Palace ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Something was bothering him, gnawing at him, but the question was…what??? Kenshin paced back and forth, knowing something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. _Is it someone's birthday??_ Thought Kenshin. _No, it can't be… then what IS IT?!?!?! _In a desperate attempt to take whatever it was off his mind, he picked up his sword and went outside to practice.

He swung boldly and elegantly, strong but gentle at the same time. His mind was focused on the sword as he practiced in the hot sun, and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Kenshin was so concentrated, that he didn't notice someone coming behind him until he heard a cough. Though Kenshin isn't jumpy, he was still startled a bit and flinched. Then he looked back to find his father standing as tall as ever, with an omnipotent air around him.

His father, Hiko, was standing with a blade in one hand, and the iron sheath in the other. Hiko set down the sheath, and looked Kenshin in the eye. Kenshin accepted his challenge. For a while, nobody moved, and they each focused on one another. Then, there was nothing.

Hiko had swished to attack, his cape trailing behind him as he ran toward Kenshin. Kenshin, knowingly ready, blocked the attack and lunged for one of his own, but his father easily dodged it. Kenshin and Hiko continued to fight, until Kenshin collapsed to the floor.

His father was never easy on him, especially when it came to fighting with the sword. Kenshin was taught, ever since he was little, to respect the sword, and learn to use it to help his people. Though Kenshin never forgot that, he still turned out arrogant and self-centered.

Hiko smiled. He always loved embarrassing his son, his baka deshi. He left his sword sheathed on the floor, leaving his son alone.

Kenshin was breathing heavily as he let himself rest, knowing that his father was leaving. His mind wandered to the sky, watching the clouds pass. _I haven't done this in a long time…_ and it was true. He was always busy, learning how to take over Hiko's rein, so he never had time for daydreaming, so Kenshin took his chance.

He breathed in the gentle breeze and continued staring at the sky, letting his mind wander off to a certain pair of blue eyes. They stared at him and made him restless. Kenshin quickly got up and made his way over to Kaoru's house, just to see how the family was doing after Tomoe's death, but he knew why he went.

When he got there, Megumi had just come into the hallway and wasted no time fawning over him. Megumi giggled, making Kenshin wince. "Oh, what are you doing here your Majesty?" she asked Kenshin.

He pushed Megumi off of him and politely asked, "I just dropped by to see how you were dealing with Tomoe's death."

Megumi looked him straight in the eye, and backed off. Suddenly polite, she said, "We're doing fine."

She faded away, uncomfortably looking at the tapestries that hung elegantly over the windowsill.

Kenshin, eager to see Kaoru, asked Megumi to see the servants.

"What for??" she asked, suspicious.

"I just think that… umm…" Kenshin racked his mind for an excuse, "I think that one of them had maybe seen my coat. I think I left it here the other day." He offered, lamely.

Megumi, still unsatisfied, rang for all the servants to line up anyways, and left toward her room in a huff. Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief as the servants scrambled out and lined up nervously in 6 neat rows. Kenshin looked them over, scanning for a mop of dark long hair and the blue eyes that captivated him, but he found none.

He asked one of the servants and told her what Kaoru looked like, she blushed while shyly answering, "Kaoru? Your majesty, I'm sorry to say but she left a day ago. She was sold to lord Shishio to become one of his geisha's."

She dared not look him in the eye, for it was status that kept her from doing so. Kenshin growled in annoyance, and the girl flinched, startled and frightened that he might lose his temper and hit her, for the prince was known for his rage and temper tantrums. But instead, Kenshin haughtily made his was out without even saying goodbye, and the servants murmured behind their hands.

_I have to see her again…_ thought Kenshin. And indeed, he was true to his word.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At the School ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Kaoru had trouble sleeping in the sleepwear she had to wear. It was so lacy and full of ribbons that whenever she turned, there were bumps where the ribbons lay. In fury, she tossed and turned and twisted in her blanket. The others were asleep, so Kaoru tried not to make a lot of noise. She decided instead to think of good memories that had happened, and Kaoru's mind flashed back to the day when she was swimming in the lake and caught Kenshin looking at her.

Instead of his usually arrogant face, Kaoru saw Kenshin with a gentle kind face, with a genuine smile. Kaoru smiled at the flashback, and she felt her cheeks warm when she remembered how close his face was to hers. She shook her head to rid of such thoughts, but they were burned in her mind and she couldn't shake them away.

As she thought of those purple eyes that had gazed at her, she fell into a restless slumber, dreaming only of Kenshin and his curious eyes.

To be Continued… 

I hope you guys liked this chapter! It might not be a cliffhanger but that's ok! *smile* It was a little bit longer but I guess not enough huh? I put the sentences in paragraphs instead so that's why it probably looks shorter. But there are more words! - Nonetheless. I will try to update soon but I have to update my other stories too, but I always love reviews!! XDD

All flames are welcome, and if you asked a question before, could you ask again because I accidentally wiped my entire collection of fanfiction reviews away… gomen for the inconvenience, but I want to answer the questions~

Review Please!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I ADORE ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! And. you must all hate me for updating so late. T . T Gomen!  
  
*Bows head down in shame* I know, not a long chapter, but I can never seem to write a long one, so please excuse me.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Nor is the story Cinderella or Ella Enchanted or Ever after. (Which is all a version of Cinderella, and if you don't like it then don't read)  
  
-Chapter 14-  
  
The next morning at the school was chaotic. People didn't know where to go and often got lost and so were therefore late and off schedule. It seems that Yumi had everything planned out and everyone had to do everything at the same time. for the next few weeks. They had to learn to sing properly, and were taught to dance and sew. Table manners were a must during meals, and gentle light voices were necessary. Yumi's eyes were sharp, and caught almost everything that happened.  
  
Kaoru hated it. Everything about being a -as Yumi called it- 'proper lady'. Kaoru knew that they were being trained to be Shishio's whores, and were only being taught to read when her 'new master' wanted to be entertained. She hated all the different teachers that taught all the different subjects. They all seemed so stuck up and snobby. That's what rich people become thought Kaoru. Misao and Dee also agreed, though Dee excelled in almost everything.  
  
Though the 'academy' was strict, the place was beautiful, with a full garden in the back. The food was great, and they had a wonderfully huge library. Nearby, there was a small temple, where in the middle stood a beautiful statue of Kari-sama. Stained glass windows glittered tall and bright on the walls, and the sun shone through brightly.  
  
They made their way over toward the tree in the garden, where they first sat and talked. It was kind of a habit thing, the tree obviously their new 'place'. As they sat down, Kaoru stretched lazily and leaned back, eyes closed. Misao and Dee were chatting away happily as some unknown subject as Kaoru tried to zone them out and instead, tried listening to the wind. yes it was near impossible with Misao talking loudly in the background, but Kaoru was still able to loose herself in her thoughts.  
  
Her mind wandered back. back to the life of her as a slave. The lashings she received, and the pain she remembered was enough for her to curl up into a protective ball. She remembered her wrists bleeding from the tight rope they bound around her, and the way her knees bled while scrubbing the floor. And yet, her mind wandered away from all those horrible thoughts. and she remembered Soujiro. The way he always smiled was always a comforting thought.  
  
She sighed in contentment until she sat up with a jolt. 'Why did he abandon me at that funeral? With. with Kenshin?' Kaoru shook her head. 'It's probably nothing. probably. nothing.'  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru jumped, then relaxed. It was Misao.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Dee.  
  
"Yep, sure." responded Kaoru.  
  
"I wonder what they're going to serve this time," said Misao thoughtfully, and Kaoru and Dee laughed as they all headed toward the academy.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At the Palace ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kenshin knew of Shishio. He is a horny man who had fallen into fire's hands one day, and is bandaged. Kenshin heard rumors about him. how he bought slaves and used the pretty ones as his whores. His eyes blazed in fury at that thought. Kenshin only quickened his pace to gather his things to pack onto his horse as he thought of what Soujiro might do to Kaoru.  
  
He gathered some apples, a loaf of traveling bread, a canteen of water, and of course, his sword. Kenshin had already told his father about his little outing, just not where. He claimed that he just wanted to see how living outside would seem, in case he were to be caught in battle and stranded somewhere. Sure, it was a lame excuse, but Hiko actually claimed it was a good experience. Though the young prince didn't realize it, Hiko knew what was happening. He could see the protectiveness and love in his son's eyes, though he knew that Kenshin didn't know it yet himself. So he excused him, and said he could go.  
  
Running a rough hand through his messy red hair, he jogged over toward the stables toward his favorite horse. She was a little thing, but she was made for speed. Her name was Yuki, as white as the snow with a light brown mane. Pretty uncommon, but that's what Kenshin liked. She snorted as he came by and nuzzled him lovingly. He patted her nose and smiled at her.  
  
"We're going out for a little outing. How does that sound, huh?" Kenshin smiled as Yuki neighed happily in response. Lately, Kenshin had been too busy to do much riding, and so Yuki was glad to see him. They were both great together, both short, and both not what they seem.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ At the School ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Kaoru walked silently into the moonlighted temple. The statue in the center stood eerily in the darkness, with a bit of white silk barely touching its surface. Kaoru couldn't sleep. Her bows and frills were too much for her to bear, so she snuck out of bed. She shivered as she walked gently across the bare wooden floor. She stared into Kami-sama's face, and knelt down to make a prayer. She mumbled softly as she closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Oh please Kami-sama. Give me the strength to find a way to get out of this whore academy. I don't want to be Shishio's whore. The way he stares at me makes me feel unclean. I can tell he wants me, but please Kami-sama. Don't let him have me. I-"  
  
Kaoru stood up in alarm. The room was barely lit, but Kaoru knew someone was there. She stepped back and took into a stance of defense. Kaoru didn't really know much about self-defense, but she knew enough. "Who are you? Who's there?!" she yelled out.  
  
She saw a figure come out as she clasped her hand over her mouth. No. It couldn't be.  
  
Soujiro?!?!  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Bwahahahaha. I'm so evil. XD. Anyways. I'll most likely update sooner than I did this time! But I don't promise it. Yea. it IS a bit short. but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Like what he was doing there. Actually. o.O I don't really know what to put. help ppo??? ^^" I would really appreciate it. Anyhoot.  
  
Clickie and Reviewie! 


End file.
